


Faded Determination

by Star48955



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphy and Undyne officially dating, BUT WHO CARES IM DOIN DIS, Be patient, But I don't care, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Forgot the s, Frisk being abused/suicidal is probably overdone, Frisk is 18, Gen, Gotta get back to surface first, Hope you enjoy, I promise, I'm doin dis anyway, I'm getting too attached to theses characters, Inspired by video/song, It Gets Better, Love ya momma goat, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People care about Frisk, Please see that already!, Probably gonna cry by the end of this, Protective Toriel, Slow Burn, Stay strong Frisk, Suicide Attempt, possibly, the romance comes later, this is not going to be a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: Frisk was tired. But when she decides to go to sleep for the last time, she meets someone else who had the same idea. And she listens to them, and when they decide not to go through with it, she simply smiles and leaves. And then she returns the next day, intending to do what she asked that person not to. But just as she took a step towards her freedom, she saw someone else. And so it went. Each day meant another person to listen to, and another person who walked back down that dirt trail home. Until no one is there to listen to. She think's everything is perfect, and she can finally rest...until she hears their voices cry for her to not give up. To stay strong. To be...determined.So she is.





	Faded Determination

**Author's Note:**

> So before anything, I'll put a link to the video I watched that gave me the idea for this. Show the creator some love, it's really awesome! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUw1oeGtL70

Frisk quietly exhaled, her limbs aching a bit as she was unused to the continual exertion of walking up the mountain. Even if there was a trail to follow, it was still quite the climb and she was glad it was over. Lifting up the white piece of fabric covering her eyes just enough to reveal one of them, she muttered something under her breath, her own ears barely able to catch the whispered words. "Not that it'll even matter though...." Despite her words, she couldn't stop the hum that emanated from her throat at the sight of the colored autumn leaves against the clear blue sky. It was something rare to be able to see the colors surrounding her without them being stifled by the blindfold she always wore in public. And considering she rarely ever left her small apartment on the edge of the city...

 

She shook her head, fixing the fabric back over her eyes mainly out of habit. Why was she thinking about that now? In just a few minutes, she would be gone. Free. Despite herself, she couldn't stop wondering about what would happen when she disappeared. Would her things be sold, or perhaps given to charity? She knew that there would be no one to take them, so she hoped it was the latter. Maybe this whole thing would at least make **someone** happy. She wondered who would move in to her apartment. Would they be told what had happened to her? Or was she destined to be forgotten? Would her death mean nothing in the end?

 

Death. Such a ugly, and yet beautiful word. It represented so much. The end. Her salvation. A gateway to somewhere without pain. Someplace safe, and warm. Would there be something, another life after death, like she had heard of from those who believed in God, Heaven, and Hell? Or would there be nothing? Simply a void where the souls of the dead would forever wander, never to be disturbed? She had to admit, that sort of (after)life didn't sound too bad. She had given up on companionship a long time ago, so the loneliness didn't concern her. A place where she would be free from people bothering her. Free from being hit, or being called a-

 

She was suddenly snapped from her trance by the sound of quiet crying. Most people likely wouldn't pay enough attention to notice, but Frisk was not most. To her, the sound was familiar, one she had memorized from childhood. The sound of someone crying desperately trying not to, and someone trying to hide their tears. As she processed the information, she slowly drew her hand back up from where it had moved to upon the shoelace of her boot, something she, until now, hadn't noticed herself doing. Putting her learned skills of sneaking around without being heard to use, Frisk gently moved forward, curious as to what someone was doing up here crying.

 

As she rounded the last tree in her way, she slowly came to a complete stop, her eyes widening slightly under the fabric that covered them. There was someone else here, a tall woman appearing to be about Frisk's age. The woman's back was to her, so Frisk couldn't make much out in terms of features, but she did note the woman's pale skin, and her slender figure. It was then that Frisk realized she needed to make a choice. At this point it was obvious that the woman was here for the same reason she was, considering she was standing barely a few feet away from a large hole in the ground, wide enough that Frisk doubted anyone could jump to the other side.

 

This wasn't her business. She  **knew** that. But at the same time...

...

.....

Call it hypocritical, but in that moment Frisk didn't care.

She didn't think about how she was telling this woman not to do something she herself was planning to do later.

She didn't want this woman to die. Not here, not alone, and not now.

So without thinking, Frisk said something.

"Why are you here?"

_And how can I stop you from jumping?_

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post another chapter within the next week please poke me and tell me to pick my lazy butt up and write.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, please remind me because I am determined to do this and I know I'll probably need motivation and reminders.


End file.
